Secrets
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Hotch and Gideon have kept a secret from the team. Only now does it come back and bite them. Hotch slave.
1. Chapter 1

This story was request from cuteandcreative who asked for a fic where Hotch is the slave and Reid the master. Cuteandcreative I am sorry I just couldn't see Reid as the extremely dominant personality. I really can only see him as a demanding bottom at most but I did try. I hope you enjoy it and sorry it took me so long to get this to you.

**Okay so there is no Haley and no Jack. And the characters are going to be extremely out of character- I warn you now so please no flames for that. They first few chapters are not going to be too brutal but the last are going to contain extremely detail, rape scenes, don't not read if you don't like.**

Another warning: I already know this isn't some of my best work, but it was request and I tried as best as I could to get this down. One day I may go over it and rewrite it so it is better, but for now this is what you get – so again please no flamers for my writing style.

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

Secrets

Chapter one

_They sat surrounding a small table staring down at the small piece of paper that seemed so innocent but was in reality ruining their lives forever. Aaron looked up his eyes wandering over the shack that they loved in. Yes it had four walls, they had two beds, one that he and his younger brother ( name) shared and his mothers in a curtained off part of the room. Their father had died when he had been young._

"_You have no options Mrs Hotchner." A man's voice drew Aaron's eyes back to him. He was an average looking guy, brown haired, browned eyed, his suit nice but not tailored, one hand held in the other in front of him._

"_There has to be something other than THAT," she broke down crying._

_(Brother) moved so he could put his arm around her and held her tight._

"_I am sorry ma'am, you have no other option."_

"_Why can't you take me instead?" Mrs Hotchner shook her head, "Anything but my boys."_

"_You were born a free person, and no matter what your marriage certificates say those boys belong to the state."_

"_But why?"_

"_Your husband was a slave born ma'am, and any slave born children whether they came from a male or female they too are slaves." The man nodded to the three men that stood quietly in the corner._

"_No," Mrs Hotchner stood as two of the men grabbed Aaron and Sean. "NO" she screamed as the last man grabbed her and held her back as she watched the two men wrestle her children towards the door._

"_MOM," (brother) screamed his arm stretching back over the shoulder of the man that had picked him up._

"_Sean, Aaron" she screamed._

_Aaron struggled against the strong hands that shoved his towards the door, "No let me go back to her," he got in one good elbow to the stomach before he was picked up and slung over the man's shoulder and carried out._

_When the boys were gone the man holding her let her go and Mrs Hotchner slumped to the ground crying and shaking._

"_I am sorry Mrs Hotchner," the man said still with his hands crossed, "have a good day."_

_With that he too turned and left._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

He stood shivering in the room. He was almost naked apart from a tiny piece of cloth that dangled in front of his privets. It wasn't even latched, so it could be lifted as the customers saw fit. His arms were pulled up over his head attached to a shackle to chains that hung from the roof. He wasn't pulled taunt as some of his past masters did, but it was as comfortable as he was going to get. It had been six years since he had been torn away from his mother. And many masters later, he had become one of the most sort after sex slaves in the USA. He would be turning seventeen in a few months, and all the baby fat had been chiselled away. The cold wind caressed his body again, he wiggled his back crawled and itched. He last master enjoyed whipping him as he fucked him. The slave enforcers made sure none were infected and sent him straight back into the auction rooms. Several men had been in with him already, but had blanched at the exuberant fee that was attached with him. He closed his eyes and gave a soft sob, god he just wished he could have a kind master. He knew that he was always going to be fucked, he wasn't ever going to escape that, he was just a sex slave, but he just wished for a master that wouldn't beat him, one that would let him eat at least once a day and a warm blanket at night he could curl up with. He heard the door open once again and close shut softly, he shivered and opened his eyes, peering up through his long fringe, one of his masters grew his hair out so he could have a handful to throw him around. A man at his further end of his middle ages, stood inside the door. He gave a gentle smile as he moved over to Aaron.

"Hello, my name in Jason" he said, as moved over to him.

Aaron went rigid as he felt the man reach up and he undid the shackles. Aaron's arms dropped fast and he staggered slightly, straight into the man before him. Gasping he felt strong arms wrap around him, shivering he looked up straight into the black eyes.

"It's okay now, I'm going to look after you," The man said.

Aaron closed his eyes and leaned into the man's chest and shivered.

TEN YEARS LATER

(I am making Hotch a little younger than what he is in the series but not by much just so that Reid and Hotch are a little closer in age. Hotch 27, Reid 24)

Hotch stared down at a photo he kept hidden in his wallet, he was still only a teenager, smiling happily, next to a older man who had his arm slung over his shoulder. He shivered he wished he had those days back, where his master was at his side, caring for him. But no the man had to leave him, after all his promises to protect him, he left him Aaron a mere slave to the mercy of the world with no master. His hand made its way to his throat and he traced the outline of the metal that encased his throat. As much as he would hate to admit, at the moment he even wished he could have even a cruel master, because then he would at least know his station. He had been promoted into the Chief position when Gideon left, he tried to get Strauss to see if was better to put Morgan in charge but the woman didn't budge, even threatening him to oust him as a slave and throw him back onto the streets. So reluctantly he took the job and the role of power with it. Every case, every new city brought the prospect of someone recognising him. And how he wanted to tell the team, what he was, but Gideon had told him to say nothing and so he didn't, but he knew that if he asked Rossi would buy him, the man did know what he was already and had already offered to buy him. But to do that they had to tell the slave enforcers and then when he was put up for sale, someone might outbid Rossi and then who knew what would happen. Closing his eyes he sighed and pushed the dread in fear back down, and just in time for JJ stepped through the door saying the rest were ready to leave. Getting up from his table he joined them and he pushed his fears and worries into the back of his head.

Morgan laughed clapping Reid on his back, "come on man, give the paperwork a rest, me and the girls are going to that casino we've been meaning to go for awhile now for dinner. JJ is getting Hotch and Rossi and then we will go."

Reid nodded and closed the manila folders, "The Red Fox?"

"Yeah kid," Morgan ruffled Reid's head.

"Isn't that place a strip club?" Emily asked as she walked pass.

"The Red Fox is a place of many wonders," Morgan laughed, "The first level is only a restaurant and pokies, the second level restaurant, pokies and some more level headed stripping and the third level is where the more exotic tastes run."

"Let me guess you got us a table on level two?" Emily laughed.

"Oh how did you guess?" Morgan chuckled.

The team laughed as they got up from their table and Morgan gave a chuckle as Garcia hooked up under his arm.

Rossi pulled out his credit card and gave it over to the staff member that moved over to them, it was his turn after all to pay for the meal.

"Well, well look at what the cat brought in guys," a man stood and sauntered over towards them.

The team turned towards him and watched him move towards them, stopping in front of Hotch. He was a large man, he was a wide as he was tall, which was saying a lot as he stood eye to eye with Hotch, and most of it being fat. His large massive gut wobbled as he laughed.

"Hello gorgeous," the man purred, "remember me?" as he ran his fingers over Hotch's cheek.

Hotch paled he did recognise the man, he often bought him from his master for a night or two and him and sometimes his friends would play with him. He shivered inside at some of the memories the man brought and yet at the same time he felt relief, it was over the lying and the hidden thoughts.

Reid looked at Hotch expecting to see, anger, revulsion but he felt his eyes widening when he saw fear.

"Hotch," he began to ask when the man stepped forward pressing his large stomach up against Hotch.

"So pretty who's your Master?" The man leered at Morgan, "I bet the dark one would give you a ride of your life, even the one with the beard," he glanced at Rossi.

Reid shivered when the man's pale blue beady eyes flicked over him, "But I bet he prefers to be dominated, do you enjoy that being on top for once?"

Morgan bristled he had enough, "Let go of him, you are getting very close to the line for assault of a federal officer. So back off," He pushed himself in between Hotch and the man.

"Ohhh, so this is your Master." He held out his hand my name is James Maters, and how would it take for me to buy him off you for one night?"

"My name is Special Agent Derek Morgan from the FBI, and nobody is anyone's Master, Agent Hotchner is our boss and leader and you will show him respect."

Reid and Rossi watched Hotch, as the man closed his eyes and his shoulders seemed to droop. It was the complete opposite of the man they would never expect to see him so – broken.

James Maters let out a braying laugh, "Your boss, is that what he has told you? Never told you the truth did he? What he really is? How he really came to be a part of the F-B-I?" The man smirked and suddenly the team was reminded of a very fat shark. "So slave you have no master at the moment, right now, it must be my lucky day."

Morgan frowned and the entire team turned to look at Hotch. "Hotch man, what is he talking about, you can't be a slave it's illegal."

Hotch raised his head and looked at Morgan, "I am a slave, it wasn't completely made illegal," he reached up and undid his tie and the top few buttons of his shirt, which he was also so careful to keep done up. There sitting low at the base of his neck, wrapped around his throat was a black metal ring. "My master is-was Gideon. I am currently in limbo, I have no master. Mr Maters here has every right to claim me, unless there is proof that I am legally owned by someone else."

"Which means it is time for some fun," Jason, reached out and grabbed Hotch's arm pulling him up against his body, the other reaching around to grope his arse.

Morgan and Rossi both reached forward, and pulled Hotch out of the man's arms.

Shoulders seeming to slump even more when he turned to the team, he looked over them, JJ's and Emily eyes filled horror and tears, Morgan and Rossi, were just confused and angry, but it was Reid's eyes that hurt the most, they seemed lost. He drew in a deep breath, "it's okay, Mr Maters is within his rights." As he said this two bulbous arms, encircled him and began to rub up and down his chest.

"There is a book, in my apartment, it will explain everything," he looked at Reid, and nodded. "I'm so sorry."

James laughed again, "well now that all the emotion crap is over, let's have some fun, this is a strip club, and you are wearing way too many clothes." Fat fingers began to undo the Hotch's outer shirt.

Hotch reached up and grabbed the man's hands, "I will do what you ask, but please don't do this in front of them, let them leave first please?"

"Very well," James stopped moving his hands, but kept them on Hotch's chest.

"Please guys, please, I don't want you to watch this, Morgan you are in charge now, I am sorry I lied, but please go, I don't want you to watch this." He pulled out off his two guns, phone and his badge and handed it to Rossi, "David, please take them away," Hotch turned his pleading eyes to the man.

Rossi nodded and he motioned for them to leave, Reid and Morgan lingered a moment, both with disbelief. But Rossi grabbed their arms and pulled them from the bar.

Hotch watched them go and the first tears that had been threatening behind his eyes spilled out and down his cheeks, the man grabbed his hand and led them back to a table that was closed off with curtains.

"Now pet, I believe that you promised me that you will do what I ask if they left and now they are gone." James grabbed his hand and led him back to the table where other men leered at him. James sat down, so that the men formed almost a full circle around the low table in the centre. "Strip for us pet, and make the show good."

Hotch closed his eyes and he was suddenly glad that they were in a curtained room. Opening his eyes up he stepped up onto the table, slowly he began to sway to sultry tune that was coming over the speakers. Shivering he settled in for a night of humiliation, degradation and pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Reid ran up the stairs taking two at a time and slammed into the door of Hotch's apartment. Fumbling with the key he had snatch off Rossi he opened the door and ran across the room to Hotch's bookcase.

"Reid man, what the hell are you doing?" Morgan asked as he followed Reid into the room, the rest of the team following him.

"The book, Hotch said it would explain everything." Reid rummaged through the man's things throwing books to the side landing everywhere on the floor around him. Slowly he emptied the bookcase and on the very last shelf hidden in the corner was a small, tiny book. Reading the spine, 'Slavery through the ages,' he opened it and began to read still kneeling on the floor.

"'Slavery was formerly banned in 1863 however several of the older noble families protested and they formed an agreement with the Government that several slaves were kept as slaves and any babies to from them were to be kept as slaves. As the slaves had more and more children they formed into three families. Family one, two and three. Due to the belief that slavery is wrong and torturous, many people have bought and owned slaves merely to make sure that the slave doesn't breed. Due to this there are very few slaves left today.

There are very few rules regarding slavery. The main one is that the slave is to do everything that it's master says and that the slave has no rights. There are few rules that bind free people to slaves.

Slaves are not to be owned by females.

Owners are either declared by a passing of money for ownership of the slave or by the death of a master and it is inherited, if a slave is between ownership anyone may claim the slave if it hasn't got a legal owner.

If a slave is killed or damaged by another free person, the owner can demand that they be charged with destruction of property.

Reid continued to flick through the pages when he came across a lose piece of paper, pulling it out he read it. Suddenly he gasped and the team all asked, "WHAT?" at once.

His eyes looked up to meet the worried one of the team's. "It's Hotch's ownership papers, and he was owned by Gideon."

Reid shook his head and pulled out his phone, off memory he typed in a phone number, holding it to his ear, he heard it click after several rings, "Gideon," he started when a voice cut over his.

"This number is no longer in use, if you wish for further information please contact –" Reid slammed his phone shut in disgust.

"Gideon has shut down his mobile number," he looked up at Garcia, "You have to find him, we'll go through everything, his old things, everything, anything to say where he might have gone."

"Kid you have to calm down," Rossi said softly.

"CALM DOWN," Reid jumped to his feet, "Hotch is a slave and he and Gideon never trusted any of us to tell us, we could have saved this night from happening, and who knows what that sordid man is doing to Hotch now. We have to save him somehow."

Morgan held out his hand and placed it on Reid's shoulder. "I agree Reid, but it will take time to find Gideon the man keeps his tracks well hidden he knows the bureau and how it works. It will not be easy. We will do everything we can to help Reid, but we can't tear ourselves apart while we are at that, like this you aren't thinking properly."

Rossi turned to the team, "I knew what he was, and I even offered to buy him off Gideon, but the man always shook his head each time and said that he had something arranged for Aaron already. I suggest that while a few of you look through Gideon's things at the BAU, Morgan and I should go to Gideon's lawyer to find out what his WILL is, it might have something on it. And Garcia see if you can find any traces of Gideon."

Nodding the team all went off in their own direction.

Morgan and Rossi, stood waiting patiently for the lawyer to return.

The door opened and the men turned to see Mr Jackson, walk back in an open file in his hands. "You know I don't usually do this kind of thing, but with the circumstances. Ah here we are, 'The Ownership of Slave,'" Pulling out the piece of paper he handed it over to Rossi.

The men quickly scanned the paper and looked at each other in shock.

"Thank you is it possible for us to take this with us?" Rossi asked.

"I can't allow you to have the real copy but I can give you a photocopy if you wish."

"Yes please."

The two men looked at each other, "Reid isn't going to like this."

Reid scanned through the papers, books and photos still in the boxes.

"Hey kid."

Reid looked up and he saw Morgan and Rossi looking at him strangely.

"What is it, what have you found."

The men handed the piece of paper over to him. Reid read it and felt faint collapsing back into his chair.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"What, what is it Spence?" JJ asked.

"I was supposed to gain master ship of Hotch when Gideon left the BAU." Reid whispered.

"That's good," Emily said brightly.

The rest of the team looked at her in confusion.

"Well it means that Hotch was in fact not a masterless slave and the fact that you are, means that man never had rights to take Hotch and that we can go get him."

Without even glancing at his watch Reid shook his head, "But it has been five hours since we were at the club, what if they aren't there anymore?"

"You have to be a member of the club to get up on the third level the owner or the staff may know who he is and where they live." Morgan added, "And I have a feeling that man would definitely be a client of the third level.

Together the team piled into the car and they drove back to the club.

"Ah yes, I know the man," the manager said as he looked at his computer. "He had the pretty male stripping for him, "here, his name is Jason Maters, and he lives at 178 Fulham Road."

"Thank you," Reid nodded and together the team left back to the SUV's.

The SUV had barely stopped when Reid jumped out of the door and ran to the door, pounding on door the ownership papers clenched in his hands.

"Do you realise what time it is?" came and extremely angry voice, on the other side of the door. When it opened James came face to face with and extremely angry Reid.

"Yes Mr Maters I do realise what the time is, but you have a friend and I have come to get him back."

James laughed, "he is an owner less slave, I can do what I wish with him, he is no longer a friend of yours and his is whatever I want from him, for now on." The man went to shut the door, but Reid has his foot in the way.

"I am the owner of Hotch and I say that you are to return him right now, or I will have you up on charges of kidnap."

James scoffed and took the papers from Reid and read them carefully. "It seems that I was wrong, wait here and I will get the slave."

"No I wish to get him myself, you are not to touch him again," Reid snarled.

"Very well this way?" James nodded, "I am sorry for the confusion, I will pay you for the several hours that I have had him for the fault."

Reid rounded on the man, "He is not a WHORE," he hissed.

"He is a slave?" James asked seemingly genuinely confused, "What else is he?"

"Not what you believe him to be," Reid snapped and opened the door, James had led him to, when he got stopped in his tracks.

Behind him Morgan asked, "What is it?"

"Hotch?" Reid whispered, tears coming to his eyes, as he saw the man. When he had opened the door, four sets of eyes met his. Three hostile, one weary and begging him to stop what was happening to him. Hotch lay strung up in net made of leather ropes and straps, his legs and arms spread wide and anchored, his mouth gaping open, held that way by a gag. Tear tracks, marked his cheeks and his hair a mess with white globs stuck in it. Red welts marked the front of his chest and sides, probably his back to but Reid couldn't see them. The marks continued down his legs as well. A large mechanical powered toy, pushed its way in and out of the man, creating a whirl in the otherwise silent room along with the little whimpers made by Hotch each time in buried itself in him. One of the men reached forward and turned off the machine, stopping it when it was fully imbedded.

"It looks like our fun is over boys, the slaves master is here to pick him up." James said disappointed.

The man that stopped the machine moved to remove the toy when Reid stepped forward, "STOP. You are not to touch him again do you understand me?"

The man nodded and backed off, even this young man had him slightly scared at the rage on his face.

Rossi stepped into the room, removing his jacket and covering Hotch with it. Together with Morgan the three men removed all the toys and got the man from the straps. Gathering him into his arms, Morgan carried the man to SUV's Reid following closely behind. Reid watched Morgan place Hotch on the backseat, before sliding in beside him.

Hotch trembled, he was so tired and in pain, his bottom felt like it had been ripped in half and his skin felt like it was on fire, from the welts.

"It's okay Hotch, we'll get you to the hospital, you'll be fine," Rossi said as he got into the passenger seat.

Hotch just shook his head frantically, "No, no hospital, take me home please, take me home."

Morgan looked at Reid through the mirror, the man nodded.

Silently they drove back to Reid's apartment.

Hotch sat silently wrapped in Rossi's coat, his mind caught up in what had happened to him in the past few hours. It seemed like lifetime, it had after all been ten years since he had been used in such a fashion. And the men didn't prepare him or use lube, so he tore so easily.

"We here," Morgan's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Looking through the window and saw he was outside Reid's apartment block.

"Why, why are we here?" Hotch asked. He felt Reid shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Gideon left you in my care, I am your master now," Reid whispered.

Hotch just nodded.

Reid felt his heart plummet, Hotch didn't seem happy about it at all.

Together Rossi and Morgan got Hotch up the stairs and into Reid's apartment with no problems, and nobody seeing them, but then it was three o'clock in the morning, most normal people were asleep at the moment.

Hotch watched as Reid filled the bath, his wind wandering never staying on one thought. He knew he should snap out of it and help Reid. But for the first time in many years he no longer had to stand on his own, never to have a hidden fear deep inside of him, no master there to help him, and calm his fears. He felt his own want to just fall to his knees and submit, to a kind master. He knew Reid would never hurt him. And he wouldn't have to pretend to be strong and hold his head high.

"There the bath is full I shall leave you to get yourself cleaned up." Reid turned away from the man not looking at him, he wanted to give Hotch a small amount of privacy seeing he was still in nought but his borrowed coat. He started to move to the door when a hand gently grabbed his elbow.

"Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone." Hotch lowered his eyes, and took his hand from the younger's arm. "Sorry, forgive me."

"You have nothing to be forgiven for," Reid shook his head, turning back to the man.

Hotch smiled and stripped off the jacket and climbed into the warm water.

Sighing he eased into the warmth and closed his eyes. A gentle hand holding a wash cloth ran along his arm, peeling away dirt and other bodily fluids. He eased into the hand.

Reid gently ran the cloth along his arms and chest being careful of the welts.

Hotch stayed silent under the cloth, until his eyes opened and looked up at Reid. "I am happy in some ways that my secret is out now."

"Why is that? You were free in your own way, being able to choose what you did no matter what happened." Reid asked confused.

"No, I was not free, every day I hid what I was, terrified, scared from the moment that Gideon ran. I hoped every day for him to return, or for something to come open of who I was to be owned by next. I never have wanted a position of higher regard I don't want it again, there is too much stress, too much fear that someone would recognise me." He moved to kneel turning to Reid, he gripped the young man's hands between his. "Please don't leave me too, please." He bowed his forehead to their hands and his body began to wrack with sobs.

Reid felt his forehead crease, as he shook his head and pulled his hands from Hotch's and held his cheeks instead. "I will not leave you, I will never leave you alone, Hotch." Reid wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Aaron," the man said.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Aaron, please call me Aaron."

Reid nodded, "Aaron."

Aaron quickly washed the rest of his body before climbing out. He let Reid wrap a towel around his body.

"I will fetch some clothes, but I only have sweat pants that will fit you," Reid gave a hesitant smile.

"Anything will be held with gratitude." Hotch smiled back.

Reid hurried from the bathroom and he grabbed the sweat pants and a loose shirt that was too big for him. Moving back to the bathroom he handed Hotch the clothes and he watched the man don them.

"Is there anything that you wish right now?"

"Sleep, just sleep, I am weary," Hotch smiled softly.

Reid nodded and led Hotch to his bedroom, and motioned to his bed, before turning to leave.

"No please, don't leave me, I would like to have company tonight, I still jump at the shadows."

Reid smiled and nodded, turning off the light, he left the bed side lamp on. Climbing under the covers he joined Aaron.

Hotch smiled and curled up next to the men, his arms crossing and clenched against his body and he pressed himself up against the chest of Reid. Resting his head against the breast of Spencer and closed his eyes, for the first time, in a long time feeling safe to sleep soundly at night. He smiled softly when he felt Reid hesitantly wrap his arms around him, and he drifted quickly into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They sat in the living room of Reid's apartment, Hotch's things all packed in boxes and suitcases, piled in the corner. The rest of the team had packed everything from his apartment and brought it to Reid's. It was then the team had stopped and questioned their once boss.

Hotch looked down into his hands that sat folded in his lap. "Gideon bought me when I was seventeen, he put me through home schooling and eventually through law enforcement when he saw that I was interested in what he did for a living. He never hurt me, never used me, he was well within his rights to use me as he wished but not once did he touch me in that way. It was so good at first, but I thought that he was just waiting for me to heal from my previous master before he would place him own marks on me. But never did he, he treated me like a normal person and finally I joined the FBI with him. It worked so well. We were always together so that I was protected from any men that might recognise me and try to take me as their own. Then he disappeared, I was worried at what would happen, but I kept the act up, pretending still to be the Unit Chief, eventually I just realised that Jason was never coming back and that he had abandoned me. Every day I was expecting to see the slave enforcers to come through those doors and drag me off back to that nightmare." He shook his head, his eyes lifted and looked straight at Reid. "You are my master now, I must obey you and you have complete control over me, and I am to do everything that you wish."

Distraught eyes met his, "Hotch, I don't know what to do? You are supposed to be the boss letting us know what to do, it is you we are supposed to fall to." Reid shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Reid, this should never have happened, Gideon and I should have told you, we should never have kept that kind of information from you guys."

"It's okay Aaron, we understand why," Rossi said and he patted the man on his shoulder.

"So what is going to happen now, are you going to remain the Unit Chief?" JJ asked.

Hotch looked at Reid and he shook his head, "No," he looked at Morgan, "You are take over the position again, you did well last time."

Morgan nodded, he had anticipated that response.

"Thank you, everyone, for all your support," Hotch said smiling.

"Hotch," Emily said, "You may have lied to us, but we all have our secrets, it doesn't make us think any differently of you."

"Anyway, we have to get to work now," Rossi glanced at his watch, "Do you need a lift?" he asked Reid.

The younger man nodded, "That would be good thanks."

"I will meet you in the car then in a few minutes, while you get ready." The team filed out the door shutting it behind them.

Hotch walked slightly behind Reid, Rossi following behind them, when they entered the ball-pen. The rest of the team all stood looking at Strauss who waited arms crossed and foot tapping against the ground.

"Ah there you are," the woman snapped, her heels clicking against the ground as she walked over to them. "I let you stay here and even be the Unit Chief as long as the fact you were a slave never got out. Now that everyone knows, that man is not to come in here anymore."

Reid felt himself begin to growl, when Rossi stepped between them and Strauss. He led the woman away and the two watched the woman and man talk, when Strauss backed down and nodded.

Rossi walked back over to them, "Aaron is allowed to stay, but he isn't to carry a gun, badge or hold any position, but he is allowed to run the cases with us."

The man nodded, "that is more than what I could ask for."

The rest of the day went smoothly, Hotch working at the same table with Reid and the two went through a large amount of paperwork that piled up on the desk.

**Okay small chapter I know. But reviews will make me post sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay a quick author note. THEY'RE TRYING TO DESTROY FANFICTION. They are taking off any storys that have an "elicit" content. Including sexual scenes, song inspired songs, killing scenes that go into detail. In any case, nearly al stories these people don't like so help me protest this vandalism go ( : / www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the -  
destruction - of - fanfiction - net ) just take out all of the spaces.

If you don't all my stories that you have enjoyed will be destroyed.

Thank you for your help

Chapter Five

The peels of rings from his phone woke Reid with a start. Have blinded by sleep his hand searched around looking for his cell. Finding it he opened and saw an unknown number.

"Hello," he answered sluggishly.

"You will pay for the humiliation that you put me through, that slave is mine." A man's voice yelled through the phone before the receiver was slammed down.

Frowning he was now wide awake and climbed out of bed, hurriedly throwing on a shirt and pants over his pyjamas. Opening his door he moved towards Hotch's room and opened the door, flicking on the light he froze. There in the centre of the room, Hotch was on his knees, his hands clasped behind his back and a gag in his mouth. The man gave a muffled yell, that sounded slightly like, 'behind you.'

Reid turned but too slowly, a body tackled him and he felt the slide of a needle into his skin. Pushing his head back he felt his vision begin to fade as Hotch's terrified eyes watched him.

Reid moaned as he woke, his head throbbed just behind his temples. Moving his arms, his eyes widened in shook and he began to struggle against his bonds, his arms where held tight behind that back of his chair, his ankles bound to the legs. Struggling he heard his name being called. Looking up, his breathing harsh, Hotch faced him, once more on his knees, but this time his arms shackled in front of him to the ground.

"Hotch," he whispered, "where are we?"

Hotch shook his head, "I don't know after you got knocked out they blindfolded me and carried me out of the apartment. They only took the blindfold off when I got here."

Reid nodded and looked around, they were in a reasonably large room, lights that hung from above lit every corner. Toys and whips of various sizes lined the walls, along with chains and shackles. In the corner an 'X' shaped human sized wooden object stood.

A door slammed open behind him and he tried to look over his shoulder as a people walked in. The moved in front of him and Reid saw four men, all in leather straps or outfits, their faces even covered with the bondage masks, leaving only their base of the nose, mouth and eyes free, and even the openings could be closed with a zipper.

Reid trembled with fear at the gaze of the men, before one stepped forward drawing a knife from behind his body. He shuffled in the chair trying to back away but the men only laughed. Clenching his eyes shut he felt the knife blade run along his neck and down over his arm. Another set of hands began to undo the buttons on both his shirt and his pj's underneath. The hand holding the knife started to slice up through his clothing, before pulling the shredded pieces away from his body, leaving his chest bare. Reid felt his skin crawl and form goose bumps as the cold licked his skin.

Reid opened his eyes and he watched as three men began to walk along the walls choosing a toy each from the shelves and strode back to them, each object hidden behind their backs. The last man, still holding the knife, walked around so he was behind him.

"Slave," he barked, and Hotch looked up at him. "You are do everything that we tell you to and if you don't," the man drew the skin down over Reid's chest and sliced up, leaving a thing line of blood in its wake. Reid mewled as he felt his skin part under the cold blade. "Your master pays for it," the man finished.

"I will do everything you say I promise," Hotch nodded, "Please don't hurt him."

The man nodded to the one of his nearest left and the figure pulled out a large purple dildo.

"We'll start the evening with some light entertainment," the man drawled. "Slave you are pleasure yourself with this." The toy was thrown through the air and it landed at Hotch's knees.

The man nodded and picked the dildo up, his fingers overlapped at the widest point so it wasn't wide enough that he was going to tear as it penetrated him. "Lube?" he asked softly.

"Use your mouth slave," the man behind Reid growled, as his knife dipped again slicing a small cut under his breast.

Hotch lowered his head to the toy and set to work, his tongue playing along the head, soaking it in his saliva. Opening his mouth he sucked the tip into his mouth and made a show of going up and down before pulling off and licking his way down and up the shaft. When he was happy it was covered he set it firmly against the ground with the suction cap on the end and moved so he was position against the tip. Slowly he pushed and he felt the tip, slide into him, easing his way down the dildo, he sighed in relief that he didn't tear even with no preparation. He moaned and gasped as he pushed himself up and down the dildo, wiggling his hips. He was going to make it a good show for these men, he would do anything to save Reid. His breathing began to hasten as he felt his release coming closer when the man behind Reid, who he believed to be the leader, yelled out, "Stop, you aren't to cum."

The leader nodded to another and they threw their toy over and it was a cock ring. Stretching for it, his fingertips just brushed it from his seated position on the dildo. Moving to lift himself off the toy he just reached the tip when he heard Reid whimper again. Glancing up Hotch was another thin trail of blood seep down his ribs.  
"I didn't say you could lift off the dildo," the leader grinned.

Nodding Hotch strained from his position but this time having a little more give he grabbed the toy and began to put it on. He hid a shudder, it was a spreader as well, one of the most painful cock rings they could have possibly chosen. He slipped it over his engorged shaft and to the base, there he fastened it so it was tight and then he had to force his balls to each side into the spreaders, causing the balls deep into their sacks. He whimpered slightly, it had been so long since he had to do this. But finally it was on and already he could feel the pressure build up. Letting out a gasp of air he began to move again, but another toy was thrown at him. A sounding rod. Gasping he nodded and picked it up and added it. Pinching his head, the uthera opened slightly and he began to slid the toy inside his dick. He mewled as it slid inside tears coming to his eyes. Once it was fully embedded he fasted the ring at the top just under his head so the rod wouldn't fall out. Looking up at the leader, the man nodded, "Get moving," he snapped and Hotch did as he was told.

Pumping himself up and down, wiggling his hips more and more, stretching his insides for what else was to come. He was almost certain, the toys they were going to shoving into him weren't going to remain small. Gasping he felt himself dry cum, his body shaking.

The men laughed as he gasped as he started to move again.

"Enough," the leader snapped, "get rid of the dildo."

Hotch pulled himself up and off, pulling the toy off the ground, only to be thrown another. He grabbed the anal beads, and lay on his back spreading his legs, so they were facing the men, his chained hands limited his movements, so one of the men gave them more slack allowing him to move more. Slowly he slid each bead inside till only one remained outside of his body. Rotating his hips he began to push them out, not using his hands.

Reid sat fascinated watching each shiny green bead come out of the red hole. He felt himself begin to harden, he froze, "oh god, no can't think like this, can't that of Hotch."

Suddenly the man behind him began to laugh, leaning forward he grabbed Reid's awakening erection and gave it a tug. "Slave," he snapped, "Get over here and pleasure your master."

Hotch felt the last bead still inside him, when the order was snapped. Sitting up he crawled as far as the chains would allow and stopped still a good metre from the man. Reid's dick stood to attention, the man still stroking it, but he met fear in Reid's eyes and he felt so sorry for the young man. It was one thing for a slave to get used sexually because by the age of sixteen they were more than used to what was expected. But a free person, who as far as Hotch knew the man was straight, getting force into a game like this was torture. One of the other men, undid his shackles and he crawled to Reid kneeling between his legs he began to lick along the leather clad hand, his eyes meeting the leaders. The man nodded and let go of Reid and the young man sobbed. Gently as he could he lapped the underside of Reid's cock. Opening his mouth he pulled to top of Reid's erection into his mouth and slid down, taking most of it in, in one swallow. Above him he felt Reid shudder and gasp. The men around them, groaned, out of the corner of his eyes he could see some of them rubbing themselves through their clothing. "One laughed and cheered, "Look at that the slave has a tail." Paying attention back to the cock in his mouth he began to suck, pulling back, his tongue sliding along playing with the underside. Reid moaned, and unconsciously bucked his hips. Hotch opened his mouth at the push and let the cock slide back down his throat, trying not to gag, as the head hit his tonsils. Pulling off the cock; he lapped along the shaft, his other hand moving up to play with his balls. Moving forward he lapped at the balls with his tongue as his fingers rolled them making them grind softly against each other. Slowly he licked a long line from the base to the tip and he swallowed Reid whole again, "Oh God," Reid mewled and he screamed as he came.

Hotch swallowed as the younger man came. Sitting back he gasped as he looked up at the leader to see the man having pulled himself out of his pants, stroking his own shaft. Taking a chance he crawled to him and began to suck him off as well. The man let him, and when he was finished he was forced to suck the others off as well. The men all agreed that they were finished for the night and they were going to bed, but before they left they retied Hotch up, but this time with a electric toy that pushed in and out of his kneeling position.

When the door closed behind the men, all could be heard was the whirl of the machine. Hotch lowered his eyes, knowing Reid wouldn't want him looking at him after what he did. "I am sorry," he whispered.

"No, you did what was needed," Reid shook his head. He looked up at Hotch, "If my internal clock is still correct it has been thirteen hours since we were kidnapped. The team should be looking for us by now."

Hotch nodded, and they sat there in silence, and he watched Reid fall asleep before he allowed his real thoughts show. He began to frown and wiggle on the toy, he dry came again, and wiggled, he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

Reveiw or I will do something to Hotch or Reid. I will you know it - just press that button


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sorry that it took this long to get to you - I had been meaning to update for a week but never got the chance - so here it is...

Chapter Six

He didn't know how long it was between when the men left and came back, but what he did know, was that he was exhausted and the toys were beyond pain now. His cock was a deep shade of purple, and his arse enflamed, from the still pumping toy. He whimpered when a shadow fell over him and he began to beg. "please, please, take it out please, I need to cum please," he panted.

A cruel laugh followed and the leader roughly forced a hessian bag over his head and nodded to one of his men who pulled a small boy over, looking like he was barley in his teens.

"Get to it," the leader snapped.

"Yes master," the teen bowed, before moving to Hotch.

Reid watch as the young boy, suckled and licked Hotch, the man mewling. Tiny hands undid the cock ring and pulled the rod from his body. Hotch screamed as he felt his cum following the rod up and out. He felt the boy pull his mouth from his cock and when he finished he slumped.

The bag was ripped from his head and he blinked at the sudden lights and looked down straight into bright blue eyes staring up at him, cum droplets covering his face.

"Oh god," Hotch whimpered, "Sean."

"Aaron?" the young teen asked back.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," Aaron whimpered, "I am so sorry."

Reid watched the small teen, he guess him to be twelve to fifteen at the outside. One of the three men turned around and Reid made out a gun shaped lump at the centre of his lower back. He lounged back into his chair his mind working over board. It was no longer just about him and Hotch. There was an innocent young boy in front of him being sexually abused, which if it was anything to go by he knew Hotch very well. "So how many slaves do you have?" Reid asked.

The leader hesitated, "Why you interested in buying?" the leader asked.

"No in a trade," Reid grinned.

Hotch gasped his eyes widening, he started at Reid in horror. In the back of his head he started to form an idea, he had a feeling that Reid was just trying to get some information. "No please, master please," he begged.

"Shut up, slave." Reid snapped

The leader hesitated again before he laughed, "Now why would I want that?"

"You kidnapped us to watch my slave get fucked, you obviously want him." Reid mocked, "Now I own what you want and the only reason why he does what you want is because I own him and he doesn't want me hurt. Now would you be interested in a trade. It may have only been two months that I have owned the slave now but I have come accustomed to having one around. But he is a little too old for me and if this fine specimen," he nodded to the teen, "is anything to go by, you should have something interesting."

The man stepped back and he motioned for the other two to come over, Reid watched as they argued with each other, and Reid started to think that the man who he thought was the leader maybe wasn't after all.

Reid glanced back at Hotch and mouthed, "I got a plan."

"A trade," the leader nodded as he came back and he undid the shackles, and Reid stood. "If we are to do business would I like to clothed in at least something,"

The leader nodded and he motioned to one of his men who ran out and brought back a bath robe. Reid pulled it on quickly. "Slave," he snapped.

Hotch looked up at the man, "Yes master?" Hotch shivered.

Reid moved over him and undid the shackles and made chained them back together, whilst the men protested, the leader just shook his head. "What do you think that you are doing?"

Reid looked up at him as he tapped his fingers against Hotch's wrist. His finger played along the chain and then formed a circled and clenched shut. All while speaking, "If we are to trade, I would prefer to have to two side by side, then I will know that I have made a good deal."

The leader stared at him for a moment, before nodding. "Very well."

He led the two down the hall, the small slave beside them, the two other men following close behind, but when they lined up he noticed only one the smaller of the two was the only one who had the gun. If only he could get to it Reid thought.

"We only have two slaves, both young and both very versatile." The man opened the door and motioned Reid inside. Reid glanced around the room and he looked down at a young boy, barely eight years old staring at him in fear and visibly shaking. Anger wedged deep inside of him at the young man's state, he was skinny, way to thin, his skin pale from no sun, and tiny green eyes holding such fear his heart could almost melt, hair was a deep red.  
"Well what do you think of them?" the leader asked as he pushed the other slave to his knees next to the tiny boy.

"So far unimpressed, I want to see how good there are. I bet the small one couldn't deep throat if he tried." Reid sneered. He walked behind Hotch and ran his hands down his arms to his wrists, his chin resting against Hotch's shoulder.

The leader spluttered then, motioned the two hunch men to go to the slaves. Luckily the one with the gun passed closest to them. Moving Hotch's wrists with his he threw the chain around his neck and Hotch pulled tight as Reid pulled the gun free of the leather pants. With a quick flick of the safety switch off he lowered it straight to the chest of the large man.

"Take one more step and it won't matter how much strength you have."

Hotch grunted as he grappled with the man, but the pressure of the chain on the man's wide pipe quickly knocking him out. Untangling his chain from his throat he undid the clasp, which Reid had left unlocked and stood after checking the man's pulse. He watched as Reid told one of the slave boys to bring him a set of shackles.

"Hotch move up beside me and give your chains to the boy," Reid said his gun still pointed at the men who know had their hands up in the air and where on their knees.

"Please we weren't to kill you, our boss, just wanted us to humiliate you and then at the end of a few days, we were to offer you freedom if you gave the slave to our boss." The leader stammered.

Reid shook his head, Sean now stood beside Hotch with both sets of shackles in his hands. "Hotch I want you to take the gun, shoot them if they try anything, I am going to shackle them to the wall." He handed the gun to Hotch, who knew the man was a hundred percent better shot than him. Together they got both the men chained to the wall, one ended up on a 'x' stand, the other standing his hands shackled away from each other and his legs to the floor, good thing the room was full of restraints.

Taking the gun back Reid kept watch on the doorway as Hotch talked softly to the two boys and he appeared beside him, carrying the small child. Sean standing beside him.

"Come on," he said and led the way from the room and to the set of stairs at the end of the hallway. They just reached the end of the stairs when Reid heard the creak of the wooden floorboards. Looking up he saw, John Maters walking down the stairs.

"Master," the two boys said softly, Sean falling his knees, the boy bowing his head, from Hotch's arms.

"And where do you think you are going?" John sneered as he continued down the stairs.

"Home," Reid snarled.

"With my property, I think that is called stealing."

Reid shook, "You are under arrest for kidnap and torture of a federal agent." He raised the gun and pointed at the man in the middle of his chest.

"Your little gun doesn't scare me, you couldn't stand up to me last time, what would stop you now?" he sauntered closer. "You know what I am going to do when I own your precious slave? I am going to fuck that sweet arse of his, till he is that sore that he can't move and then a little more maybe till he passes out from exhaustion." John lifted his hand to take the gun, when Reid shot. The man was thrown back away from them with the force of the blast when the sounds of sirens could be heard from above.

Sighing Reid knew they were safe now. Turning he found two slave children bowing to him, Hotch looking at him with wide eyes.

"You have killed our master and now we answer to you," the teen said.

"What?" Reid stammered.

"It is true Reid, when you killed that man you became their master." Hotch to fell to his knees and bowed alongside the two boys.

It was that sight that greeted Morgan as he rounded the corner, a bewildered looking Reid with three males kneeling before him. He shook his head, "Here I am coming to rescue you pretty boy and here I find you already halfway out the door."

"Morgan," Reid stammered as he spun around. "Oh thank you," he collapsed and sat down on the ground, "You have no idea how happy I am that you found us."

Morgan chuckled, "You look like you were doing a pretty good job at getting yourself out."

"Agent, are there any more people in here?" a SWAT member asked him.

"Yeah there are several men down the hall way in a room; they are shackled to the wall."

He watched the SWAT team race past him.

Morgan helped him to his feet, realising for the first time, Hotch was naked he pulled off his bulletproof jacket and removed his shirt giving it to Hotch.

Thanking him Hotch just tied it around his waist, he knew the man's shirt wouldn't fit him.

Another group of SWAT began to run past when Morgan stopped, them.

"I need something to cover them up with," he said pointing to the three slaves. The man nodded and began to search the rooms.

One came back with three sheets, "Man there is some weird stuff down here," he muttered.

Reid gave a dry chuckle, "You have no idea."

Morgan glanced at the young man worried, when he thought it was time to get them all to the ambulance, to get checked out.

Quickly the five left the building and gasped and looked around, they were in the desert. "How did you find us?"

"The idiot that kidnapped you, used his own phone to call you last night, we found him rather quickly once, we thought to check your call log." Morgan shook his head. "I am sorry guys for not checking sooner."

"It's alright Morgan," Reid stumbled and Morgan caught him by his arm.

"Come," Morgan grinned let's get you to the hospital.

Tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was then the four were bundled up into a ambulance and to the hospital. A ten minute examination later found Reid to be fine. His cuts were cleaned just in case, and bandaged and he was slight dehydrated, but nothing bad. Hotch however had dehydration and a slightly torn anal passage he was put on bed rest for a week. The two other slaves were a completely different matter, both were severely malnourished. Sean had a lump on the back of his head the doctors were nervous about, and both had sever bruising and cuts all over their bodies, some infected and both had badly torn anal passages. The young boy just had surgery re-breaking and setting a badly healed arm and was currently sleeping on his bed. Reid sat in his watching the three slaves sleep. He rubbed his eyes, he couldn't believe he owned them all now. Hotch he could handle, the man could take care of himself, especially on cases, Sean maybe would be alright, but the boy. There was no way he look after him easily.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes and set his head back onto the bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking he would deal with it in the morning.

Quietly he tapped his foot against the floor leaning back against the wall. His eyes rested on the door of the room he had just been thrown out of in his hospital gown, it had been two days since they had been admitted and the three males were acting skittish around him, even Hotch, so he was happy for them to sort out their problems.

"Dr Reid, what are you doing out of bed? And in the hallway?"

Reid looked up at the question and a pretty young nurse, was looking down on him.

"Oh Hotch and the boys wanted to talk, so Hotch kicked me out of the room, so they could have some privacy."

"But they are slaves? They can't order you around." The nurse sat down next to him.

"They may be slaves, but they are still people and I would never hurt them, if all they want is a bit of privacy, then they will have it." He began to scratch at the bandages on his chest.

"Come it is a time for your bandage change anyway." The nurse led him into a private room and had him remove his top.

Quickly she set about changing the dressings.

"I know it isn't my place to say so," the nurse asked, "But you must be the richest man in the USA."

"Why do you say that?" Reid asked frowning, he knew he wasn't.

"Well you own, three slaves, and they aren't the cheapest to buy."

"I have them through inheritance."

"Three?" the nurse looked surprised. "Well you are one of the richest out there now if you didn't know. Slaves especially with today's money and the little slaves out there, one alone can fetch some millions selling them to the right person."

Reid frowned, "And how does a simple nurse know this information."

The nurse finished patching the last wound. Standing up she smiled, "Not every master out there is a cruel one," she raised her hand to her throat and revealed a collar.

"My master is a kind man, he saves us and tries to get as many slaves as he can, he gives us our own rooms, he never ever has beaten me or touched me in any way that he could if he wanted. We get three meals a day, and virtually have an entire mansion to ourselves." She pulled a card, from her pocket and handed it to him. "He has even gave us the choice of giving us jobs if we wanted them."

"Dr Theodore Grace," the name on it said, with an address and a phone number.

"If you ever need any help, my master is always happy to help another master who is kind to his slaves."

"How many of you are their?"

"In our house, twelve."

"How could he afford to buy you all?"

"Most were given to him, he seeks out people, many just buy slaves, to keep them from harm, but don't understand how to look after us, hurting us in their kindness. I have to get back to work, but have a good afternoon Dr Reid"

She gave him a parting smile, fixed her collar and left him pondering in his own thoughts.

By the time he got back to his room, Hotch and the boys were finished.

"Reid," Hotch sat on his bed looking at him, Sean across his lap, shivering as if scared. The small boy curled up tight against his back, his green eyes peering scared around his shoulder.

"I know I shouldn't ask this but, can we keep them?"

"Of course," Reid muttered, "I am not going to sell them to someone else who is going to hurt them." He sat down and looked at them, "I just don't understand how I am going to look after the three of you."

"Please," came a tiny voice, Sean turned in Hotch's lap and pulled himself from the man's hold and crawled to him, "please, I don't want to leave, please, I will be good, I can please you."

The other boy, crawled out from behind Hotch and knelt at Reid's feet. "I can give a good blow job, I promise, I can deep throat, I can prove it to you." He reached with his one good hand to Reid's pants.

The young man shook his head startled, as he remembered what he said back in the house, _"So far unimpressed, I want to see how good there are. I bet the small one couldn't deep throat if he tried."_

Reid took his hand gently, "No, I will never require that from you, I will never use you or hurt you, I will never raise a hand too you and hit you. I only said what I said back in that house, was so I could escape and take you with me."

Two sets of eyes burst into tears, "Really?" they asked pitifully.

"Really," Reid nodded.

"See Sean, I told you the truth," Aaron smiled softly.

Sean turned around, "Yes brother you did."

Reid froze, "Brother?"

Sean, spun back to him, fear in his eyes again, "I am sorry, I though you knew, I am sorry, please forgive me," he bowed, the small boy alongside him.

Reid shook, his head, "No please, sit up. Remember I will not hurt you and there is nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong."

Reid looked up to Hotch and his eyes clearly said explain.

Hotch told him of the time when he first found out that they were slaves and they were taken from their mum. "This is the first time since then I have seen Sean in sixteen years."

"That is why you want me to keep them, because he is your brother?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded, "Yes, and I don't want him to hurt anymore."

He looked down at Sean, "Sean, do you want to stay with me?"

Sean nodded fast, "Yes master, please I want to stay with you, don't sell me please."

"I will never sell you, you will stay with us." Reid turned to the boy, "How about you do you want to stay with me?"

The boy nodded "Yes please," he whispered.

Reid thought for a moment, "What is your name?"

"I don't have a name master, I am just called whatever you wish." He bowed his head and tears came to his eyes.

"Would you like a name?" Reid asked

The boys head shook up and he nodded, "Yes please, Sean and Aaron have such pretty names."

"What would you like to call yourself?" Reid asked.

A:N/ Any ideas at what to call him?

Okay so I know Sean should be a lot older than this but I only realised that fact after lederra said something - thanks for pointing that fact out but in reality he shoulder be in his early twenties but Sean is about 18/19 but looks a hell of a lot younger.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone who gave me aselection of names a unknown reader suggested a really good name and it shown out from the rest. Thank you for waiting for this I have had several hard weeks and I don't know when I will get the next chapter to you I have started to write it but I am having trouble getting time for it. So no futher ado enjoy...

Chapter 8

"_I don't have a name master, I am just called whatever you wish." He bowed his head and tears came to his eyes._

"_Would you like a name?" Reid asked_

_The boys head shook up and he nodded, "Yes please, Sean and Aaron have such pretty names."_

"_What would you like to call yourself?" Reid asked._

The tiny face screwed up in thought before a thought crossed his face, before he looked down afraid.

"What is it?" Reid asked. "Did you think of something?"

The boy smiled shyly, "Auburn," he whispered.

Sean smiled, "Auburn, I get it after your hair," he tugged gently on the hair, now curly since it had been washed.

Auburn nodded shyly.

"Beautiful name," Reid smiled.

Auburn smiled back at him happily.

A knock rang on the door and Reid excused himself and opened the door and saw their doctor standing there. He slipped through the door and closed it behind him.

"I am sorry Dr Reid," The doctor said, "As you can be considered an outpatient and we need the beds, we have to ask you and your slaves to sign out."

Reid frowned, "But what about Auburn?"

"Auburn?" the doctor asked frowning.

Reid shook his head, "The small boy, doesn't he still need to be looked at medically?"

We can treat him as an outpatient, he will need to come up to the hospital once a week to be checked out, he will be fine. I have written down all of the instructions for both you and the three slaves and how they should be cared for. I have also written down some scripts for antibiotics and creams the slaves will need and one for yourself. You have to keep applying to your wounds." The doctor handed over the folder, "Everything is in there. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do, they are slaves."

Reid took the folder, he was grumpy at the news, "Thank you for your help," he said, he knew however the doctor was right, Sean, Auburn and Aaron were just slaves and they were taking up beds. Going back into the room, he found three sets of eyes watching him warily.

"We're being kicked out aren't we?" Aaron asked.

Reid nodded, "You will be treated as out patients. The doctor has written down the instructions for what you need."

The three slaves nodded and Hotch got the other two ready as Reid called Morgan to see if the man could give them a lift back to his house.

The man agreed and met them at the front of the hospital.

The ride back to his apartment was quiet, it was only when they reached the apartment did Reid realise how exhausted Auburn looked. His eyebrows were drooping and he was slowly sinking into the floor. Reid quickly grabbed his arms and took him to his couch and let him sink into it. Hotch gently draped a blanket over him and he tucked the boy in. Reid looked up to see Morgan give him a quick wave.

"I will see you in a few days," he whispered.

Reid nodded and shut the door and locked it behind the man. Turning he motioned for Hotch and Sean to follow him. He led them into Hotch's room.

"I only have the two rooms, we can share two to a room, if you like." Reid said.

"Master?" Sean softly asked.

"Yes."

"Can I sleep with my brother?" he asked softly, his eyes falling to the ground.

Reid smiled gently, "You can if you want to. I will set up the small bed in my room for Auburn."

The rest of the day moved rather smoothly, as they made up the two extra beds and they made that evenings meal, when a heart wrenching scream tore through the apartment. Reid bolted off the seat at the kitchen bench were he read his book.

Auburn, twisted in the blanket, screaming. Reid grabbed his shoulders, "Auburn, its okay. Auburn, wake up its just a dream."

The small boy, scrambled his eyes wide and terrified. "Master I am sorry, I'm sorry."

"shh," Reid shushed him, rocking the boy in his arms. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

The small boy sobbed in his arms as he clung the man. But it wasn't his last nightmare, every night after that Reid woke to the screams of the boy. And each night he would hold his hand till he fell back asleep.

It was nearly two months since they were released from the hospital and they were finally allowed back to work. Hotch managed to get his own desk in which Sean always sat at his feet, and Auburn often kneeling at Reids. But as the two boys began to trust that Reid wouldn't punish them they began to explore the FBI building. Auburn often ending up in the library combing the many books, or sitting at the computers with Garcia, playing games or studying, before long it had been nearly three months the boys had been with Reid and Hotch.

But Morgan was being to notice something was wrong with Reid. There were large dark circles under his eyes and sometimes the younger man nodded off during cases and at his desk. Pulling him aside one morning he asked him what was wrong.

Auburn left the bathroom and silently walked along the hallway and he paused when he heard Morgan asking someone a question. He was about to walk past the wall separating them, when he heard his master reply.

Reid sighed he should have know that he wouldn't be able to keep it hidden forever, especially when he kept falling asleep. "It's Auburn," he said softly.

Auburn froze, every muscle in his body going tense.

Reid rubbed his eyes, "He has nightmares every night, and I am often sitting up late at night with Aaron, trying to get him to sleep. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do with him. Aaron and Sean seem to be coping."

Auburn had heard enough, his eyes filled with tears and he gave an almost silent sob and tore back down the hall and into the FBI library and hid crying.

Reid shook his head as he continued, "I know that it isn't his fault there is no way an child can go through with what he has and not come out with nightmares, I am not blaming him at all. Just wish that I could get in one full night's sleep for once."

Morgan clapped the man on the shoulder, "Have you thought of taking him to see a therapist?"

"I have but there isn't a single one that will take him on because he is a slave and the ones that do say that his payment is for them to use him." Reid shook his head angrily, "as if I would let anyone touch that boy. I got him a diary for him this morning hoping that it might help to write things down, because I have a feeling that he doesn't tell me everything.

Morgan nodded, "Well let me know how it goes. If you need any days off I will sign the forms for you."

Reid smiled in thanks and nodded following the older man back into the ball pen. He sat down back at his desk and began to read the next folder. It was nearly six when he put the last folder to the side and stood. Seeing him stand he shoved Sean who had fallen asleep leaning against his legs. Waking up, Sean looked up at him still half asleep, "Hey I was enjoying my dream."

Aaron smirked at him, "Master is finished," he looked around the ball pen, "Hey where is Auburn?" he asked frowning.

Sean looked around to as Aaron walked over to Reid and asked if he had seen him either.

When Reid answered no, they began to search frantically.

Hotch almost ran into the library and smiled when he saw the boy curled up on one of the settees in the corner. Gently he lifted the boy and he walked out to find Reid coming in.

"Oh good you found him." He said softly smiling gently at the small boy, neither of them seeing the puffy eyes.

That night when they went to bed, Auburn waited till he could hear the quiet breaths of his master so he knew he was asleep. Grabbing his pillow he stuffed the corner into his mouth, he had down it before, but with his arm, anything to muffle his screams, so that his master would wake and punish him.

Reid woke the sun hitting his pillow, he sat up blinking, he felt so refreshed. Frowning he turned to see Auburn laying on his bed, his back to him still asleep.

Rising he moved to the bathroom. Auburn woke with a start when he heard the shower start. Quickly he spat the pillow corner out of his mouth and got up. Quickly he pulled his sheets up and hid the moist corner under the cover, it wouldn't do to raise suspicion as to why there was drool on his pillow. He then made Reid's bed.

Reid steeped out of the bathroom drying his hair. He paused as he watched Auburn as he smoothed out of the cover. "Did you have a good sleep, I didn't hear you have a nightmare?"

Auburn turned his eyes down, "No master, I had a small one but when I woke up I couldn't remember it and I went back to sleep."

"Well okay, that's good," Reid smiled and he led them to the kitchen where Hotch and Sean already were getting breakfast ready.

The following few days followed on the same, uninterrupted sleep, however Auburn's attitude began to change. He sat at his desk watching the small boy walk around the room. He was the same, quiet and shy boy, but he never looked people in the eye and Reid had managed to break him out of the bowing, but the bowing if only slightly had returned. He had a very strong feeling that it was due to the uninterrupted sleep he was receiving. It was odd that Auburn had gone from having at least one nightmare a night for three months to having none in four days. He had to find out what was going on so he lined up Hotch to find out what was happening. And he did, that night while Auburn was showering Hotch came to him.

"Auburn is stuffing his pillow into his mouth so that he isn't waking you up. He says that you were blaming him for having so many sleepless nights."

Reid frowned when realisation dawned on his face, "He must have had overheard me talking with Morgan, but I wasn't blaming him, but that he was having trouble sleeping."

"Well he heard you wrong and he is scared that you are going to sell him." Hotch stared at Reid closely.

The man sighed, "I would never sell him to someone that wouldn't take care of him, but he isn't getting the care that he needs from me. I have been talking to Rossi and Morgan and both have agreed with me." He shook his head, "Do you remember when we were in the hospital and there was the part where you kicked me out of the room?"

Hotch nodded, slightly confused.

"One of the nurses, she was a slave there. She told me about her master, and from what she told me, he would be able to give Auburn a lot more help and care than what I would be able to give him."

"Are you just going to give him away?"

Reid stared at the man, there was a slight fear hidden in his eyes. Standing up he moved over to the man and he knelt in front of him, "I am never, ever going to sell you Aaron, I would never EVER, let you be hurt like you were again. And nor am I going to let Sean OR Auburn ever get hurt either."

"But-?" Hotch asked.

Reid sighed and hugged the man around his waist, "I feel like he could have a better life, than this, surrounded by death and unsubs. But I am not going to just give Auburn to him, I have contacted "Dr Theodore Grace, and set up a weekend that we are going to stay over his place. Don't tell the other two, I want to see if Auburn will like it there without thinking that I am forcing him to go. I want you, to ask the other slaves there about how they live and if he ever hurts them."

Hotch nodded, the slight fear extinguished inside of him, he hugged the man back and rested his cheek against the top of Reid's head.

"When do we go and meet this Doctor?"

"In two weeks."

DUN DUN DARRRRR - so what did you think. I know it is a bit rushed but apart from that... Hit the Review Button


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Reid drove and he found the driveway, turning into it he was amazed by the length and size of the place. Two rows one on each side of the gravel driveway led the way to the house. No scratch that mansion again that word seemed inadequate to even describe the building that stood before them. Reid and the others looked up at the building in awe.

"It reminds me of the house in Sounds of Music," Auburn said softly.

The other three turned to the small boy in surprise.

Sean cocked his eyebrow and Auburn blushed and looked down. "One of my masters had daughters and they liked musicals and ballets, their favourite was Sound of Music and they watched it all the time and I saw bits and pieces."

Reid stowed the piece of information in the back of his head, if he didn't think the place was acceptable he would be making sure they watched musicals on their nights off.

He pulled up at the front of the building and put the SUV into park. Turning it off he climbed out and the door opened even before he had his luggage in his hand. A man walked towards him, he looked like and average every day person, brown hair, brown eyes and nothing notable on his face, a t-shirt showed his neck line and Reid knew that he wasn't a slave. "Dr Theodore Grace?" Reid asked holding out his hand.

The man nodded, "Call me Theo it is much easier," the man smiled, "So you must be Dr Spencer Reid."

"Reid," the younger man shook hands with him as he turned to the other three.

"Aaron Hotchner," Hotch said shaking the man's hand.

"Sean Hotchner."

"Auburn," the boy said shyly.

"Welcome," Theo said happily, "Come inside, I already have your rooms set up," he turned and winked at the three slaves, "Don't worry I have made sure that you are in the same room, I had a feeling that you wouldn't be apart, the room is also connected to your masters, so that if you feel scared you can go to him."

He led them into the house and they stopped and stared, the room they were in was grand, a double stair case curled up on either side at the end of the room with a double door in the between on the first floor. The second level had iron wrought railings, with what looked like tiny roses all along it.

"The house is nice," Theo was rubbing the back of his neck looking embarrassed. "I inherited it off my parents, when they died, I would have sold it and moved into town, but we are only forty minutes from the edge of town and I grew up here, I would miss the place I think." He smiled, "Now, if you would like to follow me, I would like to show you were we are staying for the night, Sebastian will come and get you when dinner is ready." He led them up the stair case and onto the second level and showed them into a massive bedroom. "This is yours," he said to Reid, and the man put down his carry case. "And you three and in here," he opened a door in the corner. "This used to be the rooms where they housed the heir and his wife after they were married, after all," he rolled his eyes, "it was improper to have the two sleeping together especially once they have had an heir."

The four stepped into the room and the slaves gaped, it was just as large as Reid's room and three separate beds were in the room. Like Reid's room one large grand bed that could fit five easily on it took the centre stage, two single beds were obviously not part of the room normally adorned the walls. A third and fourth revealed to separate bathrooms one for each room.

"I will leave you four to get settled and ready for dinner, it will be served in roughly an hour."

Reid got dressed and knocked on the joining door and walked in at the soft yes from Sean.

He watched the three slaves on the bed look up at him, "Are you ready Sebastian is here to take us down."

The three stood and they followed Reid to the main door and outside stood an middle aged man, he had platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He was handsome and they knew immediately he was a slave a black band encircled his throat. Hotch smiled at the man.

"I am to take you down to the dining room, everyone is already there," Sebastian smiled.

They followed the man, everyone silent, they entered the dining room and a massive table went down the centre of the room, it was already lined with bowls of food.

He counted seventeen plates, with only five free, four all closest to the head of the table. The others were filled. Theo grinned when they entered, "Welcome, sit down, before the food gets cold."

Reid took the seat closest to the man, then Auburn, Sean and Hotch. Reid looked around the room, he spotted the nurse and she smiled happily at him, there was a small boy even younger than Auburn, and an elderly lady who looked at him suspiciously, "Are they really all slaves?" Reid asked amazed.

"Yes," Theo said, "Angela," he motioned to the oldest lady, "She has been with me the longest and, "Alphonse," the small boy grinned and waved happily, "Came here two years ago, I haven't been able to save anyone else since then, but I am always looking."

Reid nodded and they all started to eat. Halfway through the meal, Reid's phone rang and he apologised and looked at who was calling, it was Morgan, excusing himself he left the table and went out of the room.

Theo immediately turned to the three, "Does he look after you, I mean does he feed you well, do you have a bed, does he ever hurt you, physically or verbally."

Hotch nod or shook his head at each question.

"Master is kind, he has never hurt me," Sean piped up, glaring at the man.

Theo chuckled, "Steady little one, I hate seeing other people enslaved and hurt when there is no need for it."

He looked up when Reid returned, Hotch knew the look on his face and he stood, Sean and Auburn along with him. Reid shook his head, "I am sorry a case has come up, is it alright if Aaron, Sean and Auburn stay with you, I shouldn't be gone for any more than a week at the most and …."

"It is fine," Theo stood, "They can make themselves at home, I am sure the others can keep them company."

"Um," Reid scratched the back of his head, "Could someone show me back to my room, and Aaron, could you come please, I need to talk to you for a bit."

The two men left, Sebastion showing them the way back. They reached the room and he sent Aaron inside, turning to Sebastian. "I need to know, does he hurt you, has he even hit you?

Sebastian grinned, his master and this young man before him sounded the exact same, "No sir, Theo has never raised his hand to me in the entire ten years that I have been with him."

Reid watched the man for a moment before nodding and thanking him for showing him back to the room.

Entering the room he sht the door behind him and rounded on Hotch.

The man walked to him, "Why don't I go with you it is obviously a bad one."

Reid shook his head, "I know that you want to come but I want you to stay here and make sure that Sean and Auburn are not hurt, if anyone of them hurts you in any manner I want you to get out of this place, I want you to take whatever it means to get back to our place and then call me. I am not going to let you get hurt. I want you to make sure this is the best place that is possible for Auburn, I want him to be safe and well cared for. The other slaves may not be truthful to me but they should tell you everything, especially for several days that I will be away for. I want you to make sure there are no bruises, cuts or anything…."

Hotch grinned as he put a hand against Reid's arm, "Spencer I know what to look for in a caring master I will make sure that if Theodore Grace is to have Auburn he will have to be very good."

"Thank you Aaron," Spencer gave the man quick hug before grabbing his things and he left in a hurry, "I will give you a call the day we get back."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hotch watched as the man left and he felt his stomach drop, if this was a ruse for the man to just get more slaves, he had just put three more into his clutches. Straightening his shirt he squared his shoulders and made his way to the dining room, giving his apologises to the group for Reid he sat back down and continued to eat. Dinner over it was followed by dessert and then they were showed to what was once the sitting room. All of the younger ones sat in the corner talking as the older ones either read, disappeared or talked between each other.

Theo sat opposite to Hotch as he watched Sean hesitantly go to join the other boys sitting in the corner who were shouting between each other over a chest board; apparently someone had made a move that wasn't completely legal. Auburn had stuck to him like glue ever since they had left the dining room. The boy now sat curled up in his arms, on his lap, sucking his thumb.

"Auburn, don't you want to join Sean and the other boys?" Hotch asked.

Auburn shook his head, not speaking. Hotch just wrapped his arms around the boy and he held him tight to his body.

"You are safe here," Theo said softly.

Hotch just nodded he watched the man silent, he didn't know him and he didn't want to trust him, but if he was good for the boys he had to see, it was what Reid wanted him to do.

Theo sighed, "You'll see, enjoy you time here at least and don't be afraid, you have access to any room you like, everyone has their name on their door so you won't walk in on someone by accident." The man stood, "I will see you at breakfast tomorrow." The man walked off and Hotch watched him go.

"I'm tired," Auburn whispered.

Hotch looked down at him and smiled, "let's go to bed then." The man stood and beckoned Sean to him.

The teen came quick and stayed close by his side. He had Sean open and close their bedroom door behind him. He walked through Reid's room and into theirs, he was putting the boy down when the boy opened his eyes, "Please, can I sleep with you tonight, I don't want to be alone."

He looked at Sean and he looked at him agreeing with him. Together they all crowed the big bed.

Auburn curled up into his arms, his face pressed into his chest and Sean pressed himself up against his back. Only when he was sure both boys was asleep, did he let a tear slide. It was Reid they should be snuggling up to like he was their rock, not him, he wished the man was here now, because even though he would probably never admit it, he wanted someone to hold onto him.

Reid listened to the ringing tone in his ear he stood at the gates that framed the driveway of the mansion. It had been nearly two weeks since he had left the case had been a particular cruel one.

"Dr Theodore Grace speaking, how can I help you?" the man on the other side said.

"Hey its Dr Spencer Reid."

"Oh hi, Reid, when are you coming over to get your boys?"

"I am at your front gates right now."

"Why don't you come in then?" Theo sounded confused, "I can go get the boys they have been waiting for you to come home."

"Um, could you not tell them I want to see them without them knowing I am there?"

"Sure thing, I will be waiting at the door." They both hung up and sure enough the man was at the door waiting for him.

They shook hands and he was led in, "the younger ones are up in the school room." Theo led the way up into the house and they paused out the front of a door and they peered in through the frame. Reid immediately sort out Sean and Auburn. It seemed the children had play time. Aaron stood talking to the teacher. The man looked up and he went to say something but Reid put his finger to his lip. Hotch nodded and looked to the corner where Sean sat frowning deeply staring at the chess board in front of him. At a quick glance he knew the other player already had him beat. Auburn sat in the middle of the room, playing with some of the other boys. They were piling blocks up on top of each other and taking turns at knocking them over. The smile on the young boys face was the most cheerful that he had ever seen. It was then that he looked up and he laughed jumping to his feet and running over to them.

"Sir," he hugged Theo around his waist before turning to Reid and he smiled at him. "Hello master."

"Hello, Auburn," Reid smiled but inside he felt ice setting in and at the same time hope. The small boy had openly welcome Theo before him. He was saddened at it, after all he had grown rather attached the young boy.

Hotch saw the look in Spencer's eyes and excused himself walking over to the man, nudging Sean as he did. "Happy to see you back Master," Hotch said smiling.

Sean sided up beside his brother, "So when do we go home?"

Auburn's lower lip began to tremble and he burst into tears, tearing from the room, bawling.

Reid stared after the boy stunned.

Hotch smiled waned, "He doesn't want to leave," he said softly.

Reid excused him and took Sean and Hotch up to their rooms. Sitting down with them he asked what the house and everyone was like.

"It is amazing, everyone is so friendly and the meals are fun, everyone takes turns in groups at cooking and I helped make lasagne one night." Sean pouted, "school sucks though, and we get our own rooms and things."

Reid laughed and looked at Hotch, "Aaron?"

"It is good Spencer, not one of the others said that they had been harmed or touched against their will since they have joined the house. They have a choice in what rooms they have. There is a massive library anyone and take what they want. They can have pets, there is a massive garden they can have a patch to grow what you want. School is mandatory for all the children."

Reid smiled but he felt his insides clench and he grew even sadder. "Do you think Auburn would thrive here, do you think this place would be better for him?"

Sean and Hotch looked at each other and nodded.

"There are no dead people, no pain and suffering, there is school and other people his age, he is happy here and," Sean hesitated.

"And?" Reid asked.

"Well he said that he wished he could stay here, he has made friend with the other boys his age and he doesn't want to go home." Sean said softly.

"I will talk to him later and to Theo about him living here then if that is what he wants." Reid paused and looked down at his hands, "What you Sean would you like to stay here?"

Sean shook his head that fast, "No I like it at the BAU, it is fun and we get to see many fun things and do cool things. I love helping everyone, fetching books and files, photocopying things, getting lunches." Hotch silenced him by putting his hand over his mouth.

"I think he gets the picture," the older brother said.

"Well, I know how you had complained about not having a room of your own, so I have come up with a solution. Morgan came to me saying that he can take care of you if you want. You will still see Aaron nearly every day and you will still be with the BAU, but you will get to have almost an entire house to yourself and Morgan has Moony right."

"Could I talk to Derek about it first?" Sean asked.

Reid nodded before turning to Hotch.

But Hotch shook his head, "No I want to stay with you, this place is nice but it isn't home. I want to stay with you."

Tears welled in Reid's eyes and he nodded, "Let's go find Auburn and Theo."


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Reid sat on the couch watching the football with Hotch, the man explaining how the rules worked.

Auburn had wanted to stay with Theo and the other boys. Theo said he would be happy to add the boy to the family. It had three months since he had signed over rights to Theo and Auburn was a completely different boy to the one he first met. They still saw each other at least twice a month sometimes more depending on the schedule.

Sean, talked to Morgan and he agreed to move in with man, and was even cheekier than ever picking up on all of Morgan's bad habits.

"This is a stupid game," Reid pouted and Hotch laughed "I can't believe that I have found something that Dr Spencer Reid doesn't understand."

"I understand it perfectly fine, but it is a stupid game," Reid pouted and crossed his arms.

Hotch just continued laughing getting up from the couch when he heard the oven timer go off.

Reid lunged for the remote only to find it missing.

"You went for the remote didn't you," Hotch called from the kitchen.

Reid frowned at went into the kitchen to find Aaron setting out the cookies from the tray onto the cooling racks. He went to grab one when a hand slapped his, "you know I am making these for the team," Aaron snapped.

Reid grinned and slipped one of anyway, it turned out the older man, was quite a good cook and actually enjoyed it and he cooked whenever he got the opportunity to.

Hotch scowled at the younger man who was stuffin his face with the triple choc biscuit. "I hope it gives you a stomach ache." He muttered.

Reid pouted, "that isn't a very nice way to speak to your master," he muttered.

Hotch turned back to him from the sink, "Oh and what are you going to do about it."

"I won't let you come to the BAU with me for the rest of the week, you will have to stay here and sulk." Reid muttered.

"You wouldn't do that you would miss me too much." Hotch grinned, he laughed outright at the look on Reid's face and he grabbed another two biscuits. He shoved one into the younger mans mouth when he went to speak again, "Come on, let us see the rest of the game."

Together they sat down in front of the TV and he settled back down on the couch and he smiled, 'Life was good," Aaron thought, 'very good.'

THE END

Okay I know the end was slightly rushed. But I would like to thank everyone who gave me helpful hints and with the naming of Auburn and to Cuteandcreative I hope you have enjoyed this fic and it sort of filled what you wanted from it.

Okay - I don't know when I will be posting next but I have another Criminal Minds Slave fic on the way with Reid as the slave and this time Rossi as the master. See you then and thanks for the support


End file.
